


Hidden Feelings

by protectorofgotham



Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rule 34, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectorofgotham/pseuds/protectorofgotham
Summary: I don't own these characters.This takes place some time after season 8. Ricka and Enju are on a stealth mission together alone and discover a mind control collar. They take it back for further investigation and end up at Akari's. Akari and her mom aren't there when they show up. They decide to wait in Akari's room for her.





	Hidden Feelings

Enju is sitting on Akari's bed looking at the mind control collar, while Ricka looks for any video game. Ricka needs to play something because she can't help but be addicted to video games.  
Enju says, "You should find something new to be addicted to. Video games rot your brain if you play too much."  
Ricka says, "Not true. Video games correlate to life often. They help."  
Enju discovers a dial in the collar which has different settings. It is sent to kill. She turns it and the digital readout changes to injure. She gets curious and looks what other settings are on there. She sees kidnaps, flee and seduce. When she sees seduce she gets flustered and accidentally shocks it with her lightning. Ricka turns around to see if Enju is okay.  
The device then shrinks in size and wraps around Enju's arm. Enju is overcome with lust and desire for Ricka. Enju has going around Yamabuki enough to have a little bit of bisexual curiosity buried deep inside her. The collar, now a bracelet, has brought it to the surface and caused her to act on it.  
Enju tells Ricka that she feels perfect. The collar isn't doing anything.  
Ricka thinks it might be broken. She goes to help get the bracelet off of her, but she is grabbed and laid on her back on the bed. Ricka says that she knew she was taken over by evil rage. Enju smiles and winks at Ricka.  
Ricka asks Enju what she is doing. Enju leans down and tells her that she knows that Ricka likes being handled.  
Enju kisses Ricka and Ricka breaks the kiss. Ricka says that she has never thought of a woman this way. Enju calls her a liar and kisses her more. Ricka breaks the kiss and says she must be influenced by the bracelet. Enju rips out Ricka's boobs from her ninja outfit and exclaims the bracelet isn't influencing her desire for Ricka.  
Enju is getting worked up to the point where it sends a static shock through her body big enough to overload the bracelet. Ricka breaks the kiss and hopes that it's over. Enju starts to sit up and Ricka sighs heavily. Enju then smirks and turns Ricka over and in one solid motion slides Ricka out of her ninja outfit making her entirely naked. Ricka says she refuses to fight Enju.  
Enju tells her that just means she wants it. Enju starts massaging Ricka's naked body and says, "Truth is... I've been thinking about women. I didn't want to admit it to myself that I might be bisexual. I suddenly have let that go and want you Ricka. If you want me to stop, then I won't be anymore of a hentai and we'll stop."  
Ricka feels really wet. She loves Enju's hands all over her. Every now and again Enju will almost touch her pussy, but just miss it. Ricka turns over and puts Enju on her back. She says, "Not fair. You're still clothed."  
They both smile and embrace each other. They start making out and taking Enju's ninja outfit off. They throw it to the floor and feel each other's naked bodies up. Ricka touches Enju's clit and Enju says she's cold. Ricka smirks and tells her that she knows how to warm up that hand. She starts rubbing her clit in circles as they make out. Enju moans into Ricka's mouth as she cums on her hand. Ricka tastes it and her eyes widen. Enju blushes and asks what's wrong. Ricka said she thought Fried Noodle Hotdog had the best taste in the world, but it was actually Enju.  
Enju gets wet and Ricka dives in to get more of her cum. Enju can barely contain herself and grips Ricka's head and pushes it further into her pussy. Enju sends bolts of lightning all over the room from the uncontained pleasure she's feeling. She starts blushing and saying Ricka's name as she cums again.  
Ricka says she has a new favorite meal. They start making out as Ricka sets her pussy on top of Enju's. Ricks says, "I bet they'll taste better together."  
They start moaning and rubbing their pussies on one another and they start electrocuting and freezing the room. They both start breathing heavily and muttering each other's name as they cum together and continue to scissor getting the lasting tingles out. Ricka gets down and tastes Enju and says it got better mixed with her own juices. Enju asks for a taste and they make out. Ricka pulls back and says she might have gotten addicted to something else after all. Enju says, our secret.  
They hear Akari walking down the hallway. Their eyes widen as they wonder what they should do. Do they hide....or do they hope that Akari will like what she sees?


End file.
